


星期六

by Mugikomugi



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugikomugi/pseuds/Mugikomugi
Summary: 普通人AU，没有超能力的世界。





	1. Chapter 1

星期六是个大日子。  
尤其对酒吧老板来说。  
生意比工作日要热闹不少，红头罩酒吧的老板杰森托德饶是坚持健身也忍不住要揉揉酸痛的肩膀。凌晨3点解放的钟声降临，杰森终于长舒一口气，关店踏上回公寓的路。路灯昨天忽然坏得彻底，报修尚未落实，静悄悄的街上便漆黑一片，只有24小时便利店还存着倔强的一角灯火。  
星期六是便利店促销的日子，杰森严阵以待买了一大包方便速食挂在臂膀上，他想到什么表情一阵苦闷，晃晃荡荡的食物顿时仿佛满当当的炸药包，让他看起来像个烈士。  
杰森打开家门的时候轻手轻脚，生怕惊扰到他的室友。虽然他的室友确实睡眠不好，但别误会，问题不在这里，因为今天他的室友注定没有睡眠。  
——罗伊哈珀，杰森的室友，职业是写东西。而星期六对他来说也是个大日子。  
是截稿日。

刚开始同居的时候杰森还不了解这位室友的生活习性，二人刚刚认识，各自尚未暴露本性姑且存了几分礼貌。于是在他下班回来看见罗伊房间还亮着光，便友好地敲门问夜宵需不需要给他也煮一碗。  
灯光大亮却没有人理他，杰森加大力度叩了几下门仍是无人应答后无奈地推开一条缝。罗伊房间的布局，与其说是房间里放满了书不如说是书里刚好有个房间。然而还没等到他惊讶于所见，更大的惊讶袭击了他。  
物理上的袭击了他。  
他被一本精装典藏莎士比亚全集击倒了。  
“别出声。”  
声音从某个书堆的缝隙隐隐传出来，杰森的新舍友抱着电脑手指飞快地敲击键盘，头也不回地发出警告。  
知识就是力量这话不管是谁说的，他可真说对了，杰森倒在地上想。

而这次杰森开门的动作已经足够蹑手蹑脚，水平直指专业的采花贼或者偷腥回家的中年男人，可门里还是传出被惊动的巨大声响。门扇洞开，呼啸的风声不期而至，杰森胆战心惊奋力偏过头——相信他，硬壳书砸到头真的很痛——然而飞向他的脸的却不是书。  
而是他的红头发室友。  
杰森脑海中一瞬间竟然浮现出罗伊时不时给他看的萌宠治愈视频，金毛甩着舌头欢呼着奔向主人的图像。  
唯一的区别是，罗伊哈珀是个近二百磅的成年人。  
那能是狗吗，那就是辆卡车。  
杰森闪避不及，想错开步子却被伸展的臂膀兜头一扑，他勉强站稳避开被带倒地上的噩梦，但依然没能让后脑勺免于砰咚一声巨响撞到墙壁上。至于罗伊漂亮的长头发刷刷争先恐后甩在他脸上的伤害相比起来已经可以忽略不计了。  
杰森呸地一口吐出嘴里不幸吃到的罗伊的头发尖，正准备骂人，罗伊却体贴地拢拢头发到耳后，吧唧一声响亮地亲了杰森一口。  
“小杰鸟，我提前写完了！”  
虽然只提前几小时吧，罗伊皱皱鼻子小声嘟囔，眼睛却还是晶亮地瞧着杰森，满是藏不住的笑意。  
杰森顿时有点没脾气，还能怎么办呢，罗伊就是长不大。他叹口气，拍拍紧紧卷着他的手臂，“帮我拿下东西吧，很重的。”

杰森第一次遇见罗伊还是在他自己的酒吧里。红头罩酒吧有幸在y●lp里排到本市推荐的头几名，五星评论清一色的“老板很帅”，偶尔也会有“老板的朋友很帅”，唯一的一星评论是“好可惜老板今天不在”。凭心而论红头罩这黑心酒吧定价不算便宜，可惜来的男男女女色令智昏，杰森在调酒台一晃，钱包就不知不觉被掏空了去了。  
那天驻唱的一角来了位面容陌生的年轻人，老板杰森正欲发问却看见对方一头耀眼的红头发，顿时心中警铃大作，转而立刻致电酒吧另一位合伙人——在y●lp里以“老板的朋友”闻名的迪克格雷森。和杰森不一样，迪克只管出钱不管经营，只偶尔来酒吧找他异父异母的兄弟玩。  
“第四个了迪克，第四个红头发的驻唱，”杰森揉了揉紧簇的眉心，“你能不能收敛一点你的审美。”  
“啊？哦，你说罗伊，”迪克轻快的声音透过电线传过来，“别紧张小翅膀，罗伊不一样，只是我的发小而已。他这次来是想——”  
杰森感受到“罗伊不一样”几个字背后对前几任驻唱的深刻内涵，警铃再度大作，于是不等迪克展开就十分痛快地挂掉了电话。  
心里骂了迪克之后杰森看向心无旁骛拧弦（其实侧着耳朵听热闹）的罗伊，青年闲适地坐在吧台凳，过长的腿有点委屈地蜷起踩住凳脚，头发随意地在脑后扎成一束，绿眼睛在长长睫毛下忽闪忽闪。酒吧还没开业，灯光只开了吧台附近的一束，模模糊糊打在罗伊线条分明的轮廓，端的是一副少女杀手的模样。  
罗伊发现了杰森盯着他看，格外不嫌事大地放送了一个迷人的眨眼。  
杰森一时间被他骚得没话说。  
而他被美丽面孔蒙骗的好感一直持续到罗伊煞有介事摆足姿态并唱出第一个音符——  
呃，礼貌点说，撒旦索魂莫过于此了。  
杰森冲着罗伊的漂亮脸蛋发不起火，只好给迪克格雷森心中又记上一笔。

罗伊的驻唱之旅竟然凭借过硬关系户厚颜无耻持续了月余，其间红头罩酒吧的评分上上下下，差评的标签统一为“老板娘魔鬼歌喉”，相对的，好评标签是“老板娘魔鬼歌喉但是好漂亮。”  
最气人的是被请来了庙里还送不走的这尊神仙风轻云淡地告诉杰森：我其实是个作家，只是来采风呀。  
杰森恍然记起，这是那个迪克说到一半被自己强行打断的人物介绍，他按捺住心中的无名火勉强礼貌发问：您怎么就相中了我家酒吧？  
罗伊咧开嘴，满口白牙笑得明晃晃：因为搜了y●lp排行榜，你家是第一名嘛。  
他毫无愧意的漂亮脸蛋凑到杰森的耳朵边，肆无忌惮地低声鼓动诱惑的空气：  
“人如其名，老板确实很帅。”

罗伊以采风为由足迹遍布城市每一个角落。当情况恶化到杰森在楼下便利店收银台也看到罗伊开朗的笑容的时候，他终于忍不住约了自己感情经历丰富一些的兄弟迪克在红头罩酒吧面谈。  
为什么罗伊在我能看到的地方无处不在，杰森真诚发问，百思不得其解。  
迪克捧着脑袋想了两圈，露出猪被白菜拱了的表情，他悲悯地握住杰森的手盖棺定论：小翅膀，我的发小他一定是喜欢你。  
杰森跳起来甩开他的手，立即把粉红泡沫撕个粉碎地给罗伊发信息——他们竟然已经交换了手机号，感谢神奇的命运——他直言道，罗伊，说真的，你为什么会去我家楼下便利店打工？  
手忙脚乱的收银工过了好久才传来回复，安心又意料之中的避开重点的回答：采风啦采风。  
杰森：为什么是我家楼下？  
罗伊：凑巧啦凑巧。  
杰森满腔困惑一时间被噎得梗在喉咙，左思右想最终只得回了个干巴巴的，哦。  
值夜班罗伊得寸进尺：路口新开了家汉堡店等你下班我们顺路一起去吃吧！  
杰森：……  
杰森打字：哦。

所以一切说起来其实都是自己的错，杰森日后反思。  
一切闹剧始于同意罗伊在酒吧驻唱，始于给罗伊手机号，始于纵容他在自己家周围乱转；更是始于答应他入伙，和他开联合账户，同意他来当室友。  
室友的事还算好解释，空房间空着也是空着，有人充分利用总归是好事一桩。  
问题在于入伙和联合账户。罗伊放下尊严写儿童文学飞赚一笔的某个月，他举着版税支票来找杰森要求入伙，杰森佛系经营，自然无所谓多一个注资冤大头。他还把分割完迪克那份利润分之后的部分随手存进他和新室友罗伊的联合账户。  
半个月过去，杰森捧着赤字余额头大如斗。  
“嘿伙计，”杰森懒洋洋靠在罗伊房间门框，亮着查询结果的手机屏幕轻轻叩门，“我们的钱去哪里了？”  
“呃，买书了？”  
“书，好吧，我知道你是写东西的，但我们还得，那话怎么说的来着”，杰森揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，“得吃饭。”  
结局当然是罗伊哈珀挨揍了，被全城最性感老板不留情面痛扁。  
只是罗伊再怎么鼻青脸肿也不能让他们餐盘丰盛，于是可怜巴巴的解决方案落到在每星期六便利店打折时去采购大量方便食品囤积。  
——这也终于解释了杰森老板大包小包时的苦闷表情：没别的，真的吃恶心了。

不过即便这种时候杰森其实也还是对罗伊留了些心软：星期六也是罗伊的截稿日，这意味着他在这一天就是一株靠光合作用存活的太阳花——或者植物大战僵尸里那种也说得通——总之就是不吃不喝专心产出直到完成一刻。  
杰森终究还是担心他的室友死于低血糖的非命，即食食品虽然便宜却是能最快补充能量的，这大概是本月被迫一贫如洗的他的最后的温柔。  
而熟练地在便利店精心挑选合适热量速食中的杰森却迟钝地忽然意识到自己对罗伊的过分宽容。  
难道真成老板娘了？杰森扪心自问。

比他更先注意到这个问题反而是他的养父。杰森直来直去的说话风格多半正是受这人影响，比如现在一通电话打进来，那边开门见山来了句杰森你是交男朋友了吗？  
那人一说话就会让他心里烦躁不已。杰森闭上眼开口呛道，和你有什么关系。  
我只是在y●lp上看到了，中年声音不理会他刺头一样的挑衅，沉稳地答复。  
是违背了教理让你马上不安地来说教我了吗？布鲁斯神父？  
杰森，我只是关xin……  
别，杰森揉揉太阳穴及时打断，能不能不要这样了。  
电话那边可观得沉默好一阵，久到杰森产生了微弱的内疚。他也知道那人会反复查看点评软件多半是且只是出于关心，但就是感觉不对。  
因为他明明不爱他。  
良久，中年人勉强换了话题，你真的不回来教会了吗？  
可真是哪壶不开提哪壶，杰森心想着，更用力地揉了揉太阳穴，忽然拔高了声音：布鲁斯，我救不了所有人。  
他的声音顿了顿又低了下去，带了些不自察的温柔和悲伤。  
你也是，布鲁斯，你救不了所有人。

杰森和他养父的渊源几句话扯不清，简要来说，他，杰森，受他养父的影响，曾经是一位神父。  
那是他的人格和认知还没有完整发育的青少年时期，老实说他甚至对宗教的概念还懵懵懂懂，但他聪明又善良，有着天赋般的悲天悯人，他的懵懂反而让他纯洁无暇，无欲无念。神爱世人，却总是需要上好的媒介，杰森出色的资质让圣召降临。在他同样是神父的养父的耳濡目染下，他终于成了神父的最佳人选。  
每个人少年时期都会怀着或多或少的英雄主义，杰森也一样。“我在救人”是可以让小孩子时时刻刻骄傲地挂在嘴上的谈资——哪怕他其实也没什么朋友可以分享自己的满足——更何况他做的格外得好，他是个聪明的孩子，比起虚空的慰藉话语，他甚至总能机灵地找出些切实的建议来。  
“布鲁斯！”  
来告解的人释然离开后杰森总会扭过头去看布鲁斯。他还算在实习期，需要正职的神父在一旁监督或者指导，他寡言少语的养父于是承担了这个角色。他的养父不怎么对他笑，也不像来教堂的普通家庭一样，会没事就摸摸他的头或者和他玩投接棒球。但至少每次告解结束，杰森半炫耀地叫他的时候，他总会冲自己点点头示意他做的好。  
这样也不赖，杰森克制住嘴角的笑意。  
但他再怎么聪慧毕竟还是个孩子，他从来没有想过做光鲜的英雄背后会藏着自我献祭的陷阱。人们的痛苦多种多样又无穷无尽，像漫天飞舞的雪片，厚重又冰凉地压下来，而杰森还没来得及在广阔的世界里经历那么多，他发现不是所有问题他都能找到答案，哑口无言的时刻越来越多，他也只能捡起那些笼统而光明的咒语。神祇的温柔经由他流向来告解的寂寞的心，但他又隐隐觉得只是这样是不够的，他想找到真正的出口，真正地帮上忙。  
而连他自己都没注意到，在寻找的过程中，从教众那里接收的黑色情绪在他这里日积月累地滞留下来了。  
压力和叛逆期一并气势汹汹地降临，习以为常的严苛教义忽然就成了牢笼，成了标枪，将杰森戳刺到地里。他生于斯长于斯本该是最笃信和虔诚的，事实上他也确实依然全心意地愿意遵守教条和继续救人，但同时他也在难以名状的地方感受到巨大的撕裂的痛苦。  
他开始害拍星期六,内心的动摇让他无法为次日到来的盛大弥撒做任何准备，那本该是纯洁的，救赎的，令人信服的仪式。可他只能感觉到自己的破败不堪，感觉到神明的温柔不再对他明晰。如果神真的爱世人为什么他会这么痛苦？是因为神父以爱人为己任所以他就必须这么痛苦吗，他就只能做一尊呈怀着神旨的空荡荡容器吗？  
他在被子瑟瑟发抖的时候布鲁斯进来了房间。  
“布鲁斯，我必须救人不可吗？”他从被子边缘露出一双迷茫的眼睛。  
“你是个聪明的孩子。”布鲁斯语焉不详地摸摸他的头，像个寻常的慈爱父亲一样。  
最差的时机，杰森心想，这样我不就又会心甘情愿地继续下去了吗？

这就是为什么他不爱跟他的养父扯上关系，杰森揉了揉额角，仅仅是草草回忆起那段经历都让杰森太阳穴突突地跳。要知道在那之后可不是什么快乐的童话展开，而是因为天真地继续下去，他确确实实地垮掉了。  
不过电话末布鲁斯提醒他去教会旗下互助会活动中心取下自己过去物件的事他还是放在心里了，毕竟他可没有一点兴趣让他中二时期的日记散落在他够不到的地方。  
杰森调整了下心情推开活动中心的大门，今天的主题是戒酒互助会，他加速了些脚步打算趁一切开始前先把东西搬走，尽快料理干净布鲁斯埋在他心里膈应的刺。  
他的动作停止于他看见一个熟悉的人也坐在那一圈与会者里。  
“……罗伊？”  
被叫到名字的人应声抬起头，绿眼睛看到杰森错愕地眨了眨。  
杰森回想了下近些日子罗伊的行程，了然地点头道：“又是采风啊。”  
罗伊却难得没有插科打诨，一脸正经地摇了摇头。  
“小杰鸟，这次是真的。”


	2. Chapter 2

罗伊最近很闲。  
儿童文学的版税陆续又进帐了些，加上红头罩酒吧的分红让他免掉了至少一个月的魔鬼星期六的折磨。  
最初看到编辑递的儿童文学主题时罗伊着实头痛，进度也是磨磨蹭蹭不见变化。直到搬来和杰森一起住，在日常拌嘴中隐隐抓住些童年无忧无虑的精髓，才福至心灵一气呵成，甚至还难能可贵地比截稿线提前了几个小时。  
“明明只是个皆大欢喜的傻故事竟然这么能赚钱。”罗伊震惊。  
但钱可真是好东西，他立刻又开心起来。  
罗伊往家里搬了一只巨大的画架以示庆祝，进门的时候还一个趔趄扯裂了胳膊上挂着的塑料袋，百十来管水粉颜料叮叮当当掉了一地。  
“说真的，有必要这么夸张吗？”杰森跟在他后面进屋，险些一脚踩爆。  
“这是真正的艺术创作必须的！”罗伊踢踢踏踏地趟过满地颜料，把巨型画架拖到客厅正中央。  
多么熟悉的话，上次客厅忽然多了一尊恨天高的书柜时罗伊也是这么说的。罗伊有充足的钱花对杰森来说可真不算个好消息。家里被罗伊占据的领地越来越大，他自己的房间已经不能满足他的需求，数不完的个人收藏像病菌一样快速地满溢到公共区域。  
好吧，杰森不知道自己是不是甚至该感到一点庆幸，因为安排在公共区至少意味着罗伊不排斥在他面前创作了。要知道罗伊的房间门上至今还贴着大大的“NO JASONS ALLOWED”作为对杰森唯一那次贸然闯入的示威。而说实话，杰森也确实是有点好奇他的室友怎么创作的。

“不用赶稿的星期六最棒了。”罗伊吹了声口哨，在巨型画架前向杰森展示他的艺术创想。  
“比如说这张画纸就是生活，这道线是一个小男孩——”他咬开一管橙色的颜料直接挤在画纸上拖出长长的一道。“他的原生家庭很糟糕，像这样，”罗伊用手掌用力抹开颜料，橙色线条登时模糊成一团，“但这时候他遇见了一个他尊敬的人，他向往的人，”罗伊捞起一管绿色颜料如法炮制地打开，绕着橙色的虚影画了一卷波浪线，“他的人生不一样了，又有光彩了，但——”罗伊用绿色打了个叉，“有一天这个人也离开了。”罗伊又用手掌抹开绿线，和之前的橙色混在一起变得灰突突的，“看，他的人生一团糟了，他完蛋了。”罗伊声音有些亢奋起来，他又开了一只红色颜料，“万幸在他最低谷的时候他交到了朋友，”罗伊把红色颜料满天星一样点在一片灰色之上，“可是这个朋友的人生也破破烂烂的。”他用手指一点点旋开，变成满纸红色的斑点，“好吧，他们靠互相取暖获得了暂时的平静，”罗伊停下动作，有些不舍地欣赏了一会色彩斑斓的纸面。  
“但是boooom——命运下场了，”整张纸被痛快地扯下来在手心团成一团，“于是他又完蛋了。”罗伊顿了顿，满意地把皱起的纸团耐心展开，沉浸于讲演的激动让他的眼眶有些泛红，“——而这才刚是他人生的开始。”  
这就是他最终的作品了。可以预计到的，红灰交加的纸面因为大力的蹂躏而布满折痕和孔洞，而两个颜色紧密贴合融为一体的地方竟也因纸张的裂隙产生了颜色的断层。  
“先生们，让我把生活介绍给你们吧！”罗伊右手捏住画纸仿佛捻着礼帽的帽檐在空中画了个圈，向唯一的观众杰森致以一个标准的绅士鞠躬礼。他长长的鬓发随着动作从耳畔落下，因常年熬夜有些苍白的脸上浮出两团陶醉的红晕，“这就是我的创作。”  
杰森从没见过罗伊这一面，认识之后弱智的事一件接一件，这还是他第一次意识到罗伊真的是在吃这碗饭的年轻人。他的心跳为罗伊的演说加速——这不意味着他理解了他的艺术，而且说真的，哪有什么真正的理解呢——只是一个新鲜的罗伊呼之欲出地从颜料和语言的形式中跳出来，像阵急促又自由的鼓点。杰森不得不承认，这让他有点尊敬罗伊了。  
罗伊不知道杰森的心理活动，一如既往笑嘻嘻凑过来，沾满红色颜料的手指在两眼下长长地一抹，“小杰鸟看——幽灵公主！”  
好吧，罗伊还是那个长不大的罗伊，杰森刚燃起的尊敬登时烟消云散。他低下头去，眼不见心不烦地去捉罗伊的手腕。  
“大艺术家，洗手去。  
“……相信我，如果你敢抹到我脸上我一定会踢你屁股。”

罗伊和杰森都闭口不提那天在互助会的意外碰面。现在还不到时候，他们二人这么想道。  
事实上那天甚至比他们设想的还要尴尬一点，因为不一会罗伊就被提前赶出来了。  
戒断类互助会最常用的程序是AA的十二个步骤：第一步，我们承认我们对酒瘾无能为力，而我们的人生已经一塌糊涂。  
罗伊小鸡啄米式点头。  
第二步，我们相信存在超越自身的更高力量能够让我们恢复理智。  
罗伊点头又摇头：存在是存在，不过他凭什么会帮我呀。  
第三步，下定决心将我们的意志与生活交给我们各自所信奉的上苍。  
罗伊：做事要讲基本法，我都不信他会帮我要怎么下决心哦。  
于是罗伊毫不意外地被驱逐了。  
当然杰森开场前那句言之凿凿的“你是来采风的吧”也作出不小的贡献，让其他与会者笃信了这位嬉皮笑脸的兄弟只是来在他们伤口上撒欢的闲人。可我也是真心的呀，罗伊瘪瘪嘴。他委屈地迈腿出去，一推门看见杰森抱着纸箱倚住墙壁在等着他。  
先前匆匆打照面的尴尬还没散去，罗伊一看见杰森委屈和嬉笑一瞬褪了下去，反而浮起些慌张。他想说小杰鸟别问，又想说不如让我们继续十二步吧，和你一定能成功。他一时间像个干涸的土地上的旅人，到处都光秃秃反而不知该前进还是该后退。  
杰森却先他一步动了。他什么都不说只是轻轻叹了口气。他走到罗伊面前，冰凉的指尖落在他额头，画了个不知画过多少次的十字。  
罗伊一愣，神采忽又回到眼中。他甚至有了闲心扭过头去嘟囔，“别拿对付过多少人的那套敷衍我。”  
杰森只好又亲了亲罗伊的额头，在无形的十字上叠上两片嘴唇。  
“好了，”杰森腾出来一只手把罗伊刘海别到耳后，“我们回家吧。”

老实说杰森对他的神父任期具体发生了什么其实已经有点记不清了，留下的顶多就是些难以名状的疲惫感和一些娴熟业务的肌肉记忆。这倒是和信仰没什么关系，感谢现代医学，ECT疗法副作用的对记忆定向打击帮了他大忙。而萌生开酒吧的想法也是在那段百无聊赖的治疗期间，虽然具体契机和他的负面情绪一起被一电解千愁没了印象，但无论如何现在看来这的确是个正确决定。  
酒吧总是会很多人来又很多人走，他们聊他们的生活，聊他们的经历，聊他们的悲喜。这听上去和告解室像极了，而杰森也确实还是会习惯性地倾听和宽慰，用他那与生俱来的慈悲天赋在人背后悄悄推一把。黑色河流依然滚滚而过，人们依然把光明押在虚空的希望并为之痛苦，区别是这次他们都与他无关。  
“你不必对他们负责。”一个模糊的声音在他脑海里响起，这让他获救，让他在黑色河流中获得宁静。  
杰森做过很多决定，替很多人的人生改过道，却惟独这个是完全为了自己，成了那段看不见边的时间里的一小簇火光。好笑的是他救过许多人，他记不起了，而唯一救了他的事，他也忘记了。他没有因为救人获得永恒的幸福，而救他的人也注定收不到他的回报，所以哪有什么因果可言呢，荒诞之手随意一捏，他的人生就走上了现在的回环。  
至少这次他可以放下。  
更何况酒吧还很能赚钱，黑心老板满意道。

而为了酒吧能稳定赚钱，考虑到他可怜的波动不已的店铺评分，杰森终于叫停了罗伊的驻唱生涯，毕竟他不只要做个好朋友也要做个好老板。  
罗伊一脸受伤，委屈巴巴地想抗议，眼睛一转却又想起杰森是撞见过自己在戒酒会的，顾忌这个合情合理，他一时间有些气馁，想不出怎么辩解也没有立场反驳。  
“……所以有兴趣和我一起呆在调酒台吗？”杰森开口打断罗伊的胡思乱想，他短促地停顿了下又补了一句，“你可以吗？”  
杰森的语气没什么起伏，仿佛确认的只是件没什么大不了的小事。  
罗伊设想过无数种和杰森再次聊起这事的情景，也做好避重就轻笑纳沉重善意的准备。他接受过许多次上目线的爱，他经历过没有信任之下“为他好”地剥夺他选择的权利，也经历过过度的信任之下失去依靠的权利。无非就是失望，劝解，同情，无论是哪一种，他自忖都可以承受。  
但小杰鸟总是比他想象的还要更好。  
杰森半天没等到答案困惑地“嗯？”了一声。  
“我可以！”罗伊抽抽鼻子复又开开心心起来，热切地跳起去和杰森勾肩搭背，“我就知道，你是最好的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“小杰鸟，看我拿到了什么！”  
罗伊风尘仆仆地从门外冲进来，手上高举着两张纸。  
杰森隐隐有些不妙的预感，心中警铃大作。  
“是迪克送我们的温泉优惠券！”  
好吧，他的警铃一如既往地定位准确。  
杰森朋友不多，老实说不只是朋友，所有能叫得出名字的亲密关系加起来一只手都数得过来——其中甚至囊括了他名存实亡的老父亲。而迪克格雷森不同，迪克像个太阳一样，阳光照射得到的每一寸地方就一定会有迪克认识的人，迪克总是个体贴的好人，杰森知道。也多谢他这种特质，杰森才能和他成了朋友。但依然，杰森对于迪克轻易和人建立联系的部分警惕万分。越是建立联系越可能获得更多的波动，有多少快乐就会有多少烦恼，这种波动可真是杰森最需要的。  
而现在又多了个罗伊。杰森怀疑是不是一方水土养一方人，罗伊也总是乐此不疲地去认识人。但他运气差一些，他的朋友因为理念不合离开过他，他的前女友曾经诱使过他酒瘾复发。“但总要有点希望，”罗伊屡败屡战百折不挠。再次地，多谢这种特质，杰森心想。不过迪克还能说是太阳的话，罗伊那就是一锅热油，烧的燃料是他自己，烧得咕嘟咕嘟往旁边一泼，烫到谁是谁。杰森就是那个站在锅边上的，被泼个正着，现在还有点干起添柴加火工作的趋势。  
至于温泉券，杰森不是很想脑补迪克又为白菜拱猪的故事添砖加瓦了些什么没营养的想象，只能仍是心里给他记上一笔。  
这算是我们第一次约会吗小杰鸟，罗伊火上浇油地黏过来，亲亲热热在杰森眼前抖抖两张纸。  
杰森：？  
杰森：不知我们是何时确立的关系？

和写稿时拖拖拉拉相反的，罗伊在不是工作的事情上行动力总是十分惊人，比如现在他就已经在红头罩酒吧外的黑板上工工整整写好：老板老板娘外出旅游，x月x日起歇业三天。  
杰森已经放弃挣扎了，他绕过正在被画上层层叠叠爱心气泡的黑板，提前进入工作状态，抱出一大筐材料整理。罗伊紧随其后地进来帮杰森摘薄荷叶，手上干活的同时嘴皮子上下翻动有一搭没一搭地插科打诨。  
哪里来的这么吵的金毛大狗，杰森听得青筋暴起。  
万幸客人的到来分散了罗伊的注意力。罗伊令人意外的是竟然个调酒的好手，精确的比例和耐心的步骤在看起来粗枝大叶的他手里行云流水。娴熟的动作让杰森隐隐觉得有些即视感，不过实在难究其源他很快又抛之脑后了。  
在罗伊主动要求下，罗伊只负责无酒精饮料，因而虽然新人上岗展示手艺的机会却不算太多。被罗伊脸骗来想调杯酒的顾客有些悻悻地离开吧台，罗伊于是手掩住嘴，用杰森刚好听得到的声音小声安慰客人：嘘，我也想的但是老板不允许。杰森面对这种程度的挑衅早已钢筋铁骨不痛不痒，他便顺势向顾客方向点点头，表示是真的。

短了三天的收益老实说对于杰森来说不算什么（只要罗伊不乱买书），但罗伊还是严阵以待，主动联系他的编辑要一些轻快短篇的加急委托。  
编辑：你不是最讨厌写皆大欢喜的故事的吗？  
罗伊：最近觉得也是能有开心事发生的。  
编辑大惊失色：你难道是恋爱了？  
罗伊：我单方面宣布我已经在一段恋爱关系里了。  
编辑：？？？头一次听说有什么恋爱关系能是单方确定的？  
罗伊：总之我现在需要钱并且我也刚好写得出小甜饼，你不要管那么多了好吧。  
编辑：我就多问一句，你是包养了什么年轻学生崽吗？  
罗伊：是老板。你的话好多，总之有活告诉我。  
编辑被挂断电话，陷入罗伊不知道陷入什么不正当不健康关系的深深忧虑，转而想到拖稿大王终于愿意多接市场取向的委托并且能高效完成，自己又在庸人自扰些什么呢？  
不知道哪里的倒霉老板，祝您二位幸福，让罗伊保持高产吧，编辑真心实意地祈祷道。

“嘿小杰鸟，”临近下班罗伊又有时间和杰森两人闲聊了，“说真的，你怎么放心让我在这里上班的？”  
杰森一边擦杯子一边抬眼瞥他，“罗伊，你是我的朋友，”他手上顿了顿，“你不用顾虑向我寻求帮助的。”  
杰森的话微妙地错开问题却又正巧戳中罗伊的心事，罗伊张了张嘴，没发出声音。  
杰森浑然不觉地继续，“如果你只是需要不再会重复饮酒这个行为，你就在我的地盘上，相信我，我有一万种方法保证你摸不到酒。但有人和我说过，成瘾这种事情——”杰森把擦好的杯子倒挂到架子上，转而又拿起下一只杯子，“药也好酒也好，只是表象，根源在这里。”杰森点点心口。“而无论你需要的是前者还是后者，我都会给你。”  
“你问我为什么放心？”杰森把手擦干看向罗伊的眼睛，“因为我知道我会一直都在。”  
罗伊一愣，表情却不只是流出单纯的感动或是开心，反倒是和不知道原因的难过糅在一起，五味杂陈地扭作一团。  
“……谁和你这么说的。”良久，罗伊有些酸溜溜地开口。  
杰森看他一脸苦相重点偏到十万八千里之外有点好笑，“不记得了，”他抬手摸摸罗伊的头，“这不重要。”  
“那万一，比如说现在，我就是特别想喝一杯呢，”罗伊手指不规律地敲击着吧台，带着些许烦躁的意思，“万一就是现在我觉得很孤单，想获得唾手可得的幸福呢？”他的目光意有所指地飘向不远处挂着醉醺醺傻笑的顾客们。  
杰森向他勾勾手指，示意罗伊靠近一点，罗伊听话地上前一步，却被杰森两手夹住耳朵捧起了脸，然后嘴唇上传来冰凉的触感。  
杰森亲了他。  
罗伊讶异地微微张开了嘴，杰森的舌头便卷进来，带来罗伊熟悉的黑麦威士忌的香气。  
“小杰鸟，这算什么？”刚刚的情绪大起伏让罗伊的眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来狼狈极了。但他必须要问，这和落在额头上脸颊上的都不一样，任何自欺欺人的理由都解释不通。  
“这意味着我承认，”杰森别开眼，耳朵红的像熟透的番茄，仿佛刚才强硬又主动的不是他本人，“——我承认温泉旅行算是我们的第一次约会。”  
哇哦，谁不会为这样的小杰鸟心动呢。  
“还有一个问题，最后一个问题，”罗伊砸了砸舌尖微弱的酒味，认真地好奇道，“你喝酒了？”  
杰森点点头，指了指吧台上立着的小告示牌。  
“关门前半小时可以请老板喝一杯酒（每天仅一个名额）”罗伊一字一句念完陷入沉默。他环视四周，发现还真的有为此留到这个时间才走的客人。给老板花钱还要竞争上岗，这什么居高临下视线的魔鬼营销手段？  
“……你真的知道自己有多迷人对吧？”罗伊干巴巴地问。  
“你觉得呢？”杰森难得地坏笑了一下反过来调侃他。  
罗伊闹个大红脸，周围随之传来阵口哨声，“老板娘别输啊——”零散的醉酒客人给他助威，罗伊对这些心甘情愿被坑的傻货怒其不争。  
“放心吧，明天我们就要拿你们的钱去度假啦。”他眨眨眼抛了个飞吻，稳稳地拉了波仇恨获得一片骂声，终于心满意足地下班了。

迪克还算了解他这位发小超乎常人的审美的，替他们挑了个树影重重的漂亮露天温泉。  
罗伊怕烫，坐在池边哗啦哗啦地踢水就是不肯下去，偏偏时间已经到深秋，露在外面的脊背冷得直打哆嗦。杰森从房间出来看到的就是这样好笑的景象，他把巨大的浴巾兜头扔到罗伊身上盖成个小山包，自己则悠闲地扑通进池中去了。  
罗伊去酒吧帮忙的时候为了让黑心老板充分压榨他漂亮脸蛋的价值，都会带着隐形眼镜，绿宝石一样的眼睛坦坦荡荡露在外面。头发也梳得齐齐整整拢成一束。然而在家的时候一切便宜行事，朴素的黑框眼镜一架，乱翘的头发在后脑勺随便扎成个丸子，人五人六的样子被扔得彻彻底底。  
温泉里不能戴隐形眼镜，罗伊现在便是杰森在家里看惯了的懒散样子。杰森入水的时候飞溅起的水花扬满了罗伊的黑框眼镜，罗伊只好摘下来用浴巾一角擦擦。水汽蒸腾源源不断，没一会镜片又被雾气淹没，罗伊坐在池边很是做了一会循环往复的无用功，终于恼火地嗷了一声把眼镜干脆摘下来放一边去了。  
“我现在看不清你啦。”罗伊好整以暇坐在一边，眯起眼睛往模糊的人影方向踢踢踏踏甩水。  
“凑近点就能看见了。”  
罗伊两手忽然被人捉住往下一拽，猝不及防跌进热腾腾的池子里去。杰森稳稳地接住他，他们一下子离得很近，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，是最好的接吻的距离。  
然后他们也确实这样做了。  
星光和树影落进温泉池，光影洒在罗伊和杰森头顶，留下图腾一样斑驳的花纹，水纹明晃晃把月亮的碎片反射到他们下颌角，柔和了二人的线条，像风像雾，像一场美丽的梦。  
“小杰鸟，我们这样好像一锅汤哦。”  
“……罗伊，闭嘴。”  
他们交换了一个又一个亲吻，直到罗伊说了一声“头好晕。”  
然后真的晕了过去。

罗伊再醒来的时候已经在房间里，杰森坐在他床边发呆。罗伊磨磨蹭蹭爬过去把头放在杰森大腿，杰森看他精神了又好气又好笑，他想不通怎么会有人这么不耐热，泡温泉都会泡晕。  
“你的大腿好硬。”罗伊的脑袋四处乱扭，想找个舒适的角度。  
“那你就滚下去。”杰森被他磨蹭得很痒，索性给指了条明路。  
“我不。”罗伊于是乖巧下来不乱动了，他侧过头，耳朵枕在杰森大腿，和杰森一个角度面向着落地窗外。  
“你知道我那天为什么被互助会赶出去了吗？”罗伊忽然摆出长谈的架势。  
“嗯？”杰森知道这时候他只需要做一个很好的听众就够了，他把手指插进罗伊浓密的长发，缓缓地用指缝梳理起来。  
“十二步最重要的一个前提就是相信一位超然力量的存在，方便理解我这里直接用神明指代吧，你要相信神明存在并且他愿意帮助你，愿意把你乱七八糟的人生收拾整齐，回到正常的轨道上去。”杰森的指尖在罗伊发间穿行，罗伊惬意地闭上眼继续道，“你看，我是个写东西的，我写小说写剧本，我构建一个新的世界，我给一批人赋予灵魂，对于他们来说我就是他们的造物主，我就是给他们定下命运的轨迹的人。我会因为他们的感情而动摇吗，不会。我也不能决定所有事，他们有他们内在的逻辑，我不能扯住他们的嘴角捏造笑容，也不能在最坚韧的人被砸成碎片的时候逼迫他落下一滴眼泪。但我爱他们吗，他们是我的碎片也是我的对立面，他们是我能想象到的每一丝可能，他们每一缕头发都有我打磨的痕迹，我当然爱。我为他们的痛苦而痛苦，我为他们嚎啕，但我依然不为他们动摇……咦？”罗伊摸到耳边多了一股麻花辫，好奇道，“这是和谁学的？”  
“以前当神父的时候给小女孩们编过。”杰森老老实实回答道。  
“怎么忽然这么坦诚？”罗伊笑着转过头，正对上杰森低垂下来的眼睛。  
“没什么不能说的，”杰森捻起罗伊另一边耳侧的头发编起来，“但是也没什么好说的，因为记不得什么了。不过既然你在说，公平起见我也说一下。”  
“你可真好。我说到哪了……哦对造物主。”罗伊又有点困了，打了个哈欠模模糊糊继续念叨，“你看我创造的还只是那么小而分离的世界，那么真正的神明呢？我甚至怀疑他是否有时间像我一样为造物而哭泣——开玩笑，他创造的可是那么广袤的宇宙——所以我笃定他像顽石一样，对所有的呼声充耳不闻，只有这样他才能幸福。”罗伊又打了个哈欠，眼睛有点睁不开了，“于是回到最初的问题，相信是一切的前提，只要阉割我自己地去相信，我就能获得速通的幸福和宽慰。可我要怎样相信一块顽石会对我的痛苦回应，甚至让我回归正常呢？”  
罗伊的声音随着困意越来越轻，杰森却感到一丝莫名的恐慌，像某种熟悉的东西在卷土重来，比如他若是回答不上这个问题就会有糟糕的事发生，比如什么沉甸甸的东西又开始爬上他的肩头。  
罗伊睡眼朦胧地拍拍杰森的手，“放松点小杰鸟，我没有让你回答这个问题的意思。好了，说点轻松的我们就睡吧。我最近接了好几个喜剧的委托。我太久没有写喜剧啦，这些日子却觉得好像真的为我的造物能拾掇出那么条通往幸福的路似的，这让我甚至恍惚自己也能踏上这条康庄大道。总觉得遇见你——”  
停，罗伊停下，杰森心里所有的警铃疯狂地挣动起来，发出刺耳的长鸣，不要往下说了，不能往下说了。  
“——遇见你，生活都有了光了。”  
大作的警铃随着这句话落下轰的一声在尖啸中化为齑粉。杰森意识到熟悉感来源于什么了，是告解室，是人们握住他的手说“请神父降福，准我罪人告解。”，是拔至半空的神格，是盛大而沉重的信任与希望压在他肩上。  
“你不必对他们负责”还在脑海中回响，一直以来他的宁静建立在这种漠然，建立在成为罗伊所说的顽石之上，但这次不再有用，因为他对罗伊的爱让他必然要和罗伊建立联系，要分享罗伊的波动，而罗伊就站在黑色河流的正中央飘飘摇摇，随时会被卷走，连带着也将杰森淹没。  
罗伊，你不应当寄情于写作的，不应当寄情于任何东西的。“荒诞作品不能成为一种人生的目的、意义和慰藉。创作或者不创作，改变不了什么。”你读过那么多书，你本该明白的。你不应当把意义赋予写作的，你也不该寄情于爱，希冀着它能挣脱凡常，能破空而出一条出路。可哪里又有路呢，世间本就没有路的，只有前人倒下了，世人便觉得那是那是尽头了，觉得避开就会有所不同，但他们也会倒下，唯有这个是永恒的。  
但这些话杰森不打算讲给罗伊听，因为罗伊已经睡着了，还挂着歪歪扭扭的两条小辫子，在他的腿上睡得自由又安心。  
于是他说了句晚安，把罗伊抱进床铺掖好被角，在他边上躺下。  
会变成什么样呢。杰森缓缓合上眼。


	4. Chapter 4

离酒吧开门还有三个小时，杰森出门去接罗伊。他今天去接受一个小杂志的采访，一大早就被编辑拖出去做造型了。编辑部不远，时间还很充裕，杰森随手捞了件针织衫套上，决定把车钥匙扔家里走着去。  
“好麻烦，”早上的时候罗伊扒着门框不愿意出门，前一天缩在房间里写东西写到很晚，现在眼睛困到根本睁不开，“好痛苦，可他们给的钱实在是太多了。”  
杰森前一天就预料到这个场景，提前起来煮了一壶热腾腾的美式，晾到半温正是罗伊出门的时间。杰森守在门框边给磨磨叽叽的罗伊灌了一杯下去。  
“苦。”罗伊迷迷糊糊地挣扎。  
“提神和消水肿的。”杰森一手托住杯子一手拍他的后背免得罗伊呛到。  
“快到时间了……”编辑看他负责的作者一脸不争气的样子胸闷气短，只好转向杰森，在一边小心翼翼地催促。  
杰森点点头收起杯子然后把罗伊的手指一根一根从门框掰开，“结束后我去接你。”罗伊的眼睛瞬间地放出些光，杰森趁机把人从门上撕下来，总算是囫囵打包塞到了编辑手里。

采访果然问到罗伊最近转型的迹象，罗伊歪歪头说我没觉得这算是转变呀。采访人认真做过功课，不服气地列举了个过往作品归西角色大全，又拿起儿童文学指尖戳得哚哚作响。罗伊说你这样就不对了，你看烟花筒嘭地漫天喷发火球，只要抬头看就会发现没有人比他更漂亮更自由，那一瞬间还不是我能给它的最好的结局吗？可你非要把头低下去，拿个小簸箕扫它满地的灰像个委屈的小寡妇，这又是何必呢。  
采访人被他噎得吹胡子瞪眼，支支吾吾说至少偏重点确实不一样了。罗伊拳头一砸手心说这倒是，我不承认转型是因为哪一部分都是我，不过确实最近在缪斯的指引下我改换了些方向。  
缪斯？采访人迷惑地顿笔抬起头。罗伊忽然想到什么有点消沉地掩住嘴，不好意思，没有缪斯，什么都没有，请不要写进去。改换方向只是因为我还是想尝试一下，哪怕再艰难也想再试试。仅此而已。

杰森到的时候罗伊已经在路边等着了。编辑和杂志社确实在造型上费了番功夫，给罗伊扎在脑后的发尾还专门烫了几个小卷儿，上面松松地扣了顶贝雷帽。这让他看上去比实际年纪还要小一点，像是哪个艺术院校的学生。他踢着石子左顾右盼，吐出一团团白色的哈气，毛茸茸的呢子大衣被风吹的鼓起来，像一张绷紧的帆。  
他这样子路过的陌生人都会忍不住多看两眼，但杰森太熟悉他了，所以他对着罗伊假模假样的精致套装笑出了声。  
杰森开口叫他，蒙娜丽莎一秒钟变回金毛大狗飞扑而来，罗伊风风火火跑到杰森面前，金丝眼镜的链子随风而动啪地结结实实打在杰森脸上。“你可算来了，”罗伊兴高采烈地卷在杰森脖颈上，杰森的皮肤凉冰冰的贴起来很舒服，“大衣好热的。”  
罗伊的体温偏高，就像他这个人一样带着些过人的灼热。“还有两小时才开店，”杰森帮他把扣子敞开，又替他正了正跑歪的贝雷帽，“艺术家，想想我们这会吃什么吧。”

收到杂志样刊是在圣诞附近，罗伊出门采风杰森就替他收了下来。想看的话就看吧，啊不过如果把我拍得不好看就不许看了，罗伊一本正经威胁道。电话那边传来巨大的风声，不知罗伊又在哪里尽心尽力地沉浸到全新的人生中，他仿佛总有用不完的活力。  
采访那天杂志方被罗伊绕得满头雾水，只好扭开话题挑了个例行公事的发问，所有文学形式里面最喜欢哪种？  
罗伊复又手舞足蹈起来：剧本，当然是剧本。多么奇妙啊，所有对立、撕裂、和离异——又称之为荒诞——被放大到极致又缩小下去凝聚在那么短暂的舞台，像把宇宙硬塞进一颗手心放得下的核桃。而悲剧更是其中的中流砥柱，悲剧就是荒诞的集大成者。  
罗伊顿了顿扶扶镜框，你是不是想问，单纯的甜蜜与幸福不好吗，当然好了，只是它转瞬即逝，就像用力将石子投入大海。你听到咚的巨响，那一簇飞溅的水花就是你能从中获得的欢愉，可相比于整个海面来说那就是平静无波了，除非你阉割自己精神到只有水花那一尺见方的池塘。而冲突与矛盾不同，它们不需要条件，它们就是运动的世界本身，是渴望的精神与令人失望的世界碰撞，就像两块打火石摩擦出熊熊燃烧的烈火，就像留在唇舌的辣味——你知道吗辣根本不是味觉而是痛觉——就像伤口，它能留给你的感动如伤口般长久而热烈。  
可真是太迷人了，罗伊摇头晃脑做收尾陈词。

杰森翻开杂志，相比起本人来照片上的罗伊被摁了静音键，又被金钱的力量按着老老实实摆了姿势与表情，因为不能对镜头做鬼脸而隐隐透出的不情愿反倒酿成些歪打正着的忧郁质感。照片被密密麻麻的小字环绕，杰森都能想象出他眉飞色舞宣讲，采访人不堪其扰索性放空自己闷头记录的样子。  
罗伊是个有很多话可说的人，可自从温泉之后，他们二人之间已经许久没有好好聊过天了，他是说不是插科打诨的那种。  
被温泉泡晕的罗伊昏昏睡去的第二天清早杰森就被冻醒了，他闭着眼摸了摸自己盖着的皇帝的新被——他依稀记得自己虽然躺在罗伊旁边，却也是额外拖了一床被子过来的，可是——显然自己身上空无一物。杰森困惑地看向酣睡的罗伊，罗伊的被子盖的好好的。不，等下，这不是他的被子吗？  
杰森翻了个白眼，了然地看向床下，果然，罗伊盖着杰森的被子，而罗伊自己的被子安详地躺在地上。  
于是杰森只好勉为其难把罗伊揍醒，残酷地从一脸茫然的他身上剥下被子，自己一扭头回笼觉去了。  
只是指望罗伊善罢甘休也是不可能的，他很快从蒙圈中转醒，嬉笑着爬进杰森的被窝，他手长脚长地缠住杰森，额头热乎乎地抵着杰森的肩颈，在杰森耳边吹枕头风。  
我昨天都和你说什么了，罗伊打了个大大的哈欠，太困了都记不起来了。  
杰森如实复述，连带着讴歌般击碎了他的警铃那句。  
罗伊大惊，我怎么能这么说，这是不应当的。  
杰森提起那句话心下仍有些惶惶，但他对罗伊总是很有耐心，于是体谅地宽慰道，你爱我，这也是人之常情。  
罗伊摇摇头，正是因为我爱你，才更不应当，才更应该知道保持距离才对。  
杰森不解，我虽没怎么谈过恋爱，没吃过猪肉也是见过猪跑的，我听说这正是爱的副产物。  
罗伊大骇地摆摆手，不行不行，我一旦抱了这种心态我便不再是一个完整的人了，我必将成为寄生的藤蔓吸食你为生。更何况我爱的是你，那便更不行了。  
杰森便问我又有什么不同。  
罗伊道，这事关一个私下的承诺，你不必知道。总之昨日的话我再不会让它被说出口了，我生而怀刀，万万不应该靠你那么近的，只会让你受伤。  
杰森对着哑谜不解其意皱皱眉，……黄段子？  
罗伊沉默半晌，半天挤出一个呃。他歪着头想了一会觉得不亏，于是开口道也不是不能这么理解？要不我们试试？  
好好的对话和杰森一起，被搞黄色行为怼散了骨架，杰森被搞狠了事后痛打罗伊一顿报复，复又振作起来，可对话却从此没有再回归日程。罗伊一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，尽心竭力地避开所有自己会忍不住深刻交流的场合，只留下没营养闲聊的部分。杰森觉得他们的关系这样下去有点消费降级，情侣变炮友的意思。看看罗伊，漂亮的小艺术家，宁可和杂志社那些听不懂也不是很在意他讲话的人长篇大论也不和他交心。不过有时候也是这样，正因为不明白和没关系才能说出口，没有联系也就没有负担，不然为什么会有那么多人去寻求曾经的杰森的帮助呢。

罗伊来酒吧帮忙的频率越来越低，杰森问起罗伊便还是那句采风啦采风。罗伊尽心尽力地安排了些普通情侣会一起完成的不痛不痒的活动保证他们的相处时间，俗称约会。他们一起在过山车欢呼，一起在电影院抱着爆米花睡着，最后都觉得不是很有意思索性缩回家里。两个都是从事无休工作的人，能在闲暇时间好好休息便是弥足珍贵的了，罗伊便也不再折腾。  
他们的客厅摆着一张松软而宽敞的沙发，杰森喜欢窝在上面，随意点开电视看纪录片。罗伊反而喜欢光着脚坐在厚厚的地毯上，腿伸展开，头斜靠着杰森的大腿读书。罗伊总是无意识地自言自语，把他喜欢的段落念出来，他的头借力仰倒在杰森的腿上，书扣在脸颊，发出满足的嗟叹。这种时候的罗伊是不带一丝杂质的真诚和滚烫，仿佛烦恼从未存在过，几乎溢出光来，杰森也能因此能什么不去多顾虑，在偷来的安宁里专心地浸泡在光和热。他眼睛扫着节目，手上心不在焉地去编罗伊的头发。  
这让我觉得我像莴苣姑娘，你是抓着我的辫子上来偷情的，罗伊忽然放下书抱在胸口眉开眼笑。  
我如果是王子根本不会爬上去，会揪着你头发直接从窗口拽出来，杰森冷漠无比用橡皮筋堪堪捆住一大把的麻花辫。  
会秃的！罗伊抗议，那我以后一定要剃个光头。  
杰森不理会这个提议，只是真诚地仿效王子拉住罗伊的辫子往后拖，罗伊被扯得下巴尖抬高，正好接住一个弯下腰的亲吻。  
真的会秃的，罗伊懊恼地摸摸脑壳。

只是圣诞节前夜的时候他们也不能免俗地去了市中心布置的巨大圣诞树下，彩灯把一方天地照得亮如白昼，折射出五彩斑斓的光晕。  
就不去教堂了吧，罗伊隔着毛线手套哈气。  
嗯，杰森模糊地回忆着子夜弥撒的读经与咏唱，像是上个辈子的事。  
许个愿，罗伊去抓杰森的手合拢在自己掌心。  
我以为你不信这些？杰森拧眉毛。  
万一呢。罗伊摇摇头闭上眼睛，自言自语不自觉地飘出声来，希望大家都要幸福，我也要幸福。

很难说现在这种状态让杰森感觉怎么样，他们本该互相拥抱着把心贴得丝毫不分，让罗伊滚烫的爱化作岩浆和焦糖裹住他，可他们成了三流情感小说里常写的取暖刺猬，只能保持着尴尬的距离。按理说杰森应该失落，像所有刚开始热恋的情侣一样，他也确实有些，他刚起步的爱上被挖了个洞，施法对象点了满级闪避，劈砍加平A都找不到使气力的地方。但他心底又偏偏暗暗松了口气，被拖拽进黑色河流的感觉没有人想体验第二次——如果罗伊能和他共感的话，没准能因而写出个令人恐慌的克苏鲁系故事——扭曲之下他反而是安全的。

罗伊向杰森请辞他仿佛也是板上钉钉的事。而这一天在年后终于还是来了。  
我要出趟远门，罗伊摇晃着混合杯转过头来，可能是一个月也可能是一年。  
哦，杰森头也不抬，  
你一点都不意外不是吗，罗伊把挡到眼睛的刘海拢到耳后，杰森我真的努力过了。  
罗伊想如果现在是在他最喜欢的剧本里，他该泪水盈眶也该神态失常了，他该说我太懦弱了，就像在冰天雪地中旅人看见熊熊燃烧的火堆，克制不住去靠近。可我浑身挂满了冰晶只会让炭火熄灭，我越是痴迷它的温度就越是不能靠近。我尝试过找条出路，可炭火与我只有一边可以存活，这是无解的。他该说请您挽留我吧，就像你我心中都渴望的那样。又该摇头说不要挽留我，这样我们才能走进无声无息的安宁获得冥顽的幸福。这造化弄人的命运，如果您与我没有智慧与珍视，一切都不至于走到这步，可您爱我，那我必须离开才行了。  
但他不是剧本里的人，也没有在舞台上，所有夸张的表达不被允许。他还真真切切站在吧台里，调他的最后一杯鸡尾酒，把搅拌棒敲得叮当作响。  
“小杰鸟，你知道我是爱你的对吧。”他开口道。  
“我也爱你。”杰森放下手中的毛巾和罗伊交换一个亲吻，这可真是个绵长而窒息的吻，罗伊脸颊憋得通红，流下两颗生理性的眼泪。  
“但你也知道这不是问题所在。”杰森的额头抵住他的，发梢蹭得罗伊很痒。  
长大点吧，罗伊，杰森听见自己这么对罗伊说。保持现状这样下去是不会有结果的，他和罗伊。这大概是在罗伊离开的游移脚步上又助力地推了一把。  
罗伊总是长不大，他那些天真又充满浪漫的幻想不能填平他们过往经历留下的烂摊子。这次罗伊能主动提出离开在杰森看来已经是他第一个长大的迹象，能将几近外化的不甘心咽回去落成自己头顶的刀，是雏鸟离巢踏出的令人欣慰的第一个歪歪扭扭的步子。杰森知道罗伊总有一天会回归一副天塌下来还能再补回来的样子，不让步也不停下脚步，但明显不是现在。这不是现在的他们能看得到的未来轨迹。  
他们都还没准备好。  
而他有什么资格说罗伊没长大呢，甚至可以说他自己才是最没有准备好的那个，杰森想。罗伊至少有过多到几乎溢出的信任和期待，让他多大的烦恼在泥里咕噜一滚又能爬起来，这是杰森见过最勇敢的人。但杰森已经很累了，这种西西弗推石头式的周而复始的挣扎他没有精力也没有必要再掺一脚。  
给我点时间，罗伊说道，就像杰森猜到他会讲的那样。  
好，杰森想他最不缺的就是时间。  
他对时间的观感从很多年前接受电击治疗的那一刻起就变得很模糊，实际上不只是时间感，还有对各种情感的把握。杰森不是医科出身，没法用专业的理论解释这个变化，只是朦胧地感觉这种治疗的原理是把一场核聚变无限地拖长，用蒙蔽感官的方式把理智爆炸分散到每一天每一秒的细碎时间，变成漫长的麻木。他成了真真正正悬在半空中的人，世界只有两个人能切实地戳在他迟钝的神经，偶尔把他拽下来落在满是荆棘和糖果的地面，罗伊是正极的话，布鲁斯就是负极，都是他不知道怎么应对也不能彻底割除的难得情感波动。但至少感官上来说，他确实有无限的时间去收获罗伊口中的机会和希望。  
“罗伊，无论如何你要知道，‘我一直都在’这句话依然有效，在任何你需要我的时候。”杰森自己都不知道说这句话的时候他的声音听起来多像布鲁斯，冷静又平淡，任何温情都能包裹得像一杯刚从冷柜拿出来的冰水。当然了罗伊没有临别前被打一顿的打算，所以他只是在心底小小地嘀咕了一句。  
至于这句话本身，罗伊从来都毫不怀疑杰森是他孤独星际航行的最特别的一枚坐标，时刻吸引着他靠岸。  
只是现在还不是时候，罗伊想，我不想撞毁一个港湾。


	5. Chapter 5

十年前。

杰森的隔壁病床来了一个新人。按理说杰森是可以独享vip病房的，可布鲁斯亡羊补牢地感觉到杰森作为一个少年在同龄人交际方面的缺失，便和医院协商安排了另一个小孩进来。  
太棒了，精神病院里交朋友。杰森心想。  
新人漫不经心靠在床板吊水，病号服松松垮垮地露出尖锐的锁骨和一片苍白的胸膛。硬壳书摊开在被子上，新人似看非看地随意翻动着纸张，发出哗啦哗啦的声响。杰森例行面诊完回房看到的便是这样的画面。  
安静的人，还好，杰森略微放心下来，就当他不存在好了。  
这样的想法十分钟之后就被打破了。新人把头凑过来自来熟地找他问东问西，杰森才发现，刚才安静的假象只是因为吊瓶限制了他的舞动空间。  
“嘿，你叫什么名字？”新人动作有些吃力地转过身，腿脚悬在床边晃悠悠，声音却很轻快。  
“杰森。”杰森言简意赅企图截断对话。  
新人点点头，饶有兴味地看向杰森床头满满当当的果盘和零食包，“真好，我家老头都不来看我的。”  
家庭关系，可真是我最擅长的领域。杰森眼角一跳，敷衍地递过去一包薯片岔开话题。  
“谢谢你小杰鸟，”新人盯着亲情补给包上的蝙蝠贴纸发笑，瞥见杰森冷下来的脸之后又赶紧收敛住表情，“说真的，有没有人说过你像植物大战僵尸里的窝瓜？很凶但很厉害的那个……好好好我不说了。”  
杰森现在觉得十分钟前松一口气的自己简直猪油蒙了心，他的病房现在像被空投到动物园鸟山充满叽叽喳喳聒噪的声音。  
“你一直都这么热闹吗，呃，” 杰森痛苦地捂住脸，发现甚至不知道噪音来源叫什么，“……小红？”   
“罗伊，罗伊哈珀。”新人被他逗笑了，“看书吗？当作薯片的回礼。”他抓过被子上的书递过来，对着杰森浮出的困惑神情解释道，“我一直都想当个写东西的，作家之类的，不过现在嘛，很可惜，书都看不进去了，”罗伊笑着点点太阳穴，好像只是在说一件无足轻重的小麻烦，“你懂的，副作用。”

没有一个小孩子是喜欢吃药的。  
这个事实放在杰森和罗伊和身上也适用，只是偏偏他们就是为了做这个来的，而且还定时定点有专人检查。在这件事上杰森比罗伊稍微有尊严一点，他没有去尝试藏舌头底下再吐掉之类的小把戏，也就因此没有被额外加大监管力度，每天需要被围观着张大嘴。罗伊会干出这样的事杰森一点都不意外，毕竟他的室友是个衣服都不好好穿的捣蛋鬼。杰森的病号服会扣得一板一眼直到最上面一颗扣子——他还是没摆脱那些规矩，而罗伊每次看见都会帮他扯开，又把领子摆弄得乱糟糟，“放轻松点，小杰鸟。”罗伊总是这么说。  
他们俩要吃的药不一样，罗伊甚至因而发掘出一个苦中作乐的娱乐活动，他要来两人的药物清单，和杰森毛茸茸的脑袋凑在一起挤在床头，玩起连连看和找不同。  
“呃。”刚在众人视线下吃完药的罗伊咬住舌头嘶嘶吐气，脸皱成橘子瓣。“说真的，你爸知道你其实一点都吃不下去这些零食吗？”罗伊看着杰森床头柜上堆出崭新高度的山包好笑。  
“他只需要做到送这一步就结束了，至于我吃不吃不重要。”杰森随意开了包柠檬片塞进嘴里，不出所料浓烈酸味也没能盖住舌尖的苦味，忍不住步罗伊后尘地嘶了一声。  
罗伊见怪不怪自然地伸出手也领了一牙柠檬片，“这个比上周的还要酸点，”他嚼了嚼做了个鬼脸，“没准他也是用心挑的呢。”  
杰森挑挑眉不置可否，把果片扔回床头。  
“等好了之后我的胃口应该就能回来了吧，老实说我现在嘴里感觉就像被喂了一份四十瓣蒜烤鸡但是连金属烤盘一起吃进去了，”罗伊咽了咽反胃的感觉，“出院之后你有什么想吃的吗杰？我们可以一起去吃个痛快。”  
杰森只知道他现在一点该死的吃东西的兴致都没有，在这点上多半罗伊和他也差不多，但罗伊总是对不确定会发生的事情充满期待，好像一切会变好这个目标真的就在触手可及的地方一样。杰森虽然对吃的没什么想法，但他也不讨厌罗伊这个劣质小灯泡明明电线都老化了还要努力兜兜转转照个亮的感觉，这让他心里难得的融化两分。  
“那就汉堡吧。”他捧场地中规中矩答道。

住院是件很无聊的事，尤其对十几岁的男孩子来说。游戏机和手机被收缴上去，每天的钦定的娱乐活动只有看一台不怎么新的电视上播放的无聊节目，纪录片可能都是被允许放送的节目里最有趣的选项了。罗伊姑且还保留了个old school的爱好，和杰森床头高高的零食堆相对的，他的床头码着高高的一摞书。  
“看看奥利弗——我是说我家老头——的品味，《公共行政学》，太棒了，正是我最想看的。”罗伊随便抽出一本向杰森夸张地挥了挥。  
“没准他也是用心挑的呢。”杰森可算找到机会回击他的话多朋友。  
“嘿小杰鸟，别这么小心眼，”罗伊没好气地瘪了瘪嘴，“我之前给你的书看的怎么样了？”  
其实不用杰森回答罗伊也知道答案，他们在吃的药副作用可不是友好地只会对味觉定向打击，多半也会影响一部分认知能力，比如集中精力的能力，最大的一个应用范例就是阅读和提取信息能力。更不用说杰森和他不一样，还要额外隔一天接受一次电休克，说句实在话多半好不容易看进去的东西一下子就又清零了。  
“在看，虽然没记住什么。吃吗？”杰森和罗伊说话的时候总是忍不住塞点吃的过去，仿佛投喂小动物。他之前没怎么和同龄人普通地建立过友谊，只好拿手头唯一现成有的东西示好。  
——当然这么做更大可能只是觉得罗伊话太多想让他消停一下。

杰森最近有所好转，因为他竟然已经开始为未来而担忧了。  
“不做神父了我能做什么？”他和罗伊隔着床缝闲聊。  
“我有个好主意，有个地方很适合你的能力。”罗伊合上书笑眯眯地勾勾手指，杰森顺势凑近前去，“开个酒吧吧，小杰鸟。”  
“可我对调酒一窍不通？”  
“那很容易学的，”罗伊不知道和医院打了什么招呼，竟然搞了套调酒工具——当然了几乎是全塑胶的儿童可用版本，以免他们用来伤到自己——寄存在护士哪里。罗伊从杰森床头挑了几种饮料和水果，纤长的手指握着混合杯空中挽了个花，“喏，尝尝看。”  
“哇哦。”杰森很给面子地吸了一大口（对于他们来说很不容易了）。  
“反正在这也没什么事干，我可以教你，”罗伊得意得耳朵尖都有些发红，“而且别担心你已经拥有了成功最大的基石——”他神神秘秘凑到杰森耳边吹气，“老板，你很帅。”  
杰森头皮一麻捂着耳朵蹿到一边，狠狠地瞪了罗伊一眼，对方果然发出得逞的哈哈大笑。  
“杰，到时候一定要请我喝一杯，啊不对我在戒酒，那我就去给你打工好了，”罗伊展开一个明眸皓齿的笑容，“当个驻唱歌手之类的。”

疗养的日子并不是平静的，崩溃是任一瞬间都可能穿插进来的事故。比如现在，布鲁斯来看望杰森了，像任何一个关切的父亲会做的那样，然后他说了些话，像任何一个长了嘴的人一样，然后杰森浑身颤抖起来，像任何一个住在这里的人会随时经历的一样。  
然而让人意外的是最后崩溃的却不是杰森，而是罗伊。  
布鲁斯来的时候罗伊正在努力看他曾经很喜欢的一本书，他已经停在这一页很久，看了第一行三遍了，正叹口气准备进行第四遍，低沉的中年人声音却不断地钻入耳朵。  
“我为你找了最好的疗养项目，你说你想先避开教会的环境，我为你在这安排了最好的病房。”  
“所以呢，”杰森的声音冷冰冰的，“是希望我现在就活蹦乱跳地感恩戴德吗？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思，”布鲁斯把过期的零食收起来换上一批新的，“我希望你早点好起来。”   
“然后就可以回去继续救更多人。”杰森扭开头，手里抓着罗伊借给他的书，硬壳书被紧紧攥住发出咯吱咯吱的声响。  
他的书会就此报废吗，罗伊走神地想着。  
“你难道不希望帮助他们吗？你知道他们需要你。”布鲁斯皱皱眉，把杰森衣襟上的褶皱抚平，替他板板正正扣好最顶上的扣子。  
我知道他们需要我，那么你呢，你知道我需要什么吗？是根本咽不下去的零食？是孤零零的遭受电击？还是回去继续当一个情绪的垃圾桶？布鲁斯总是能说得像所有过程的艰难都不存在，他仿佛总能一步直接达到他想要的正确结果。  
“我知道你为之前去你那里告解的教众自杀的事情感到自责。但这不是你的错，交给我，听我的，我认为以后我们一定可以更好地处理。”  
来了，布鲁斯经典的跟着他走就对了言论。杰森盯着蝙蝠贴纸，感觉战栗和心跳不可抑制地剧烈起来，而布鲁斯的声音还没有停。杰森不习惯和布鲁斯谈心，他们根本没办法平等也平心静气地对话，瞧瞧他在和谁说话，布鲁斯总是对的，他只做对的事，他从不会被情绪牵着鼻子走，就像现在他养子的痛苦也不能牵动他让杰森放弃。不过可真难得他能和自己说这么多话。  
“听着杰森，我相信你可以……”  
“嘿，我不知道你是什么了不起的家伙，但讲大道理之前你能先看看他吗？看看他本人吗？”比杰森先跳起来的是罗伊，他扯住布鲁斯的袖子，手抖得不像样子，像一只指甲尖不小心挂在毛衣上的小猫。罗伊把书从杰森手里抽出来，换作自己的另一只手，热腾腾地握住杰森冰凉而发颤的指尖举到半空中。“为什么你们大人总是这样？你们总是知道该做什么，你们总是希望我们走的是正轨，然后你们的解决方式就是一记直拳砸过来，仿佛我们一被自己的亲人打得头破血流了就能自动走回正轨一样。”  
“我没有打他。”布鲁斯认真地和罗伊对视。  
“那么言语上的拳脚呢，你看看他，他已经全身都是伤了，而你在做什么，你跳上去踩了最重的一脚。”罗伊从来没有觉得对话这么难说过，他的心跳擂得像阵雷滚过，反胃的感觉翻腾着被放到最大，每个字都在必须咬紧牙关才能踩住涌起的分不清是哭腔还是恶心的浪尖，“你是个了不起的大人，那你是个了不起的父亲吗？比起告诉他你该这样，你有一次问过他这一切都是为什么吗？你有一次问过他是怎么想的吗？”他用力抓紧布鲁斯的袖子，布料迅疾发出不堪重负的撕裂声。  
停下，罗伊听见自己脑海里另一个声音疯狂尖叫，你知道的罗伊，这已经不是对布鲁斯的发问了。可是杰是我认识的最坚强最好的男孩，他不应该被这样对待，他不像我，小人在罗伊脑子打起架，把他混乱的思绪烧成一壶濒临爆炸的热得快。医生护士很快就发现骚动赶了过来，他们声势浩大地围住罗伊把他拉开按回床上，他们当中有些人大声地议论他的情况，有些人询问或是指责布鲁斯怎么回事，和他脑海里的争吵交杂在一起融作血光四起的斗兽场。“你就是奥利弗的孩子？看来我需要和他聊聊了。”布鲁斯低沉的声音依然平静而有耐心，仿佛罗伊竭尽全力的崩溃只是小猫勾了毛线级别的小孩子烦恼。  
而杰森在罗伊把手塞过来那一刻开始时间就忽然静止了下来，他无法自控的颤抖融化在罗伊烫人的体温里，他忽然从闹剧的中心变成毫无干系的旁观者，视角变得黑白而冷漠，布鲁斯在说什么他一个字都听不进去，他知道布鲁斯一定是对的，他总是，可这并不能让他的痛苦减轻任何一分。他的黑白默片里只剩下一个破败的小灯泡挣扎着爆发出一簇微弱的电火花，然后砰地一声炸开来。  
“杰森，别的我帮不上，至少有什么生活需要记得告诉医生。”布鲁斯终于愿意起身往外走，他抿着嘴角仍是一贯的一丝不苟模样，手上动作着帮杰森掖紧了被角。  
而零食我会再试着换换有什么能刺激食欲的，你现在太瘦了。  
他最后一句小声的嗫嚅被医护人员的嘈杂声淹没。

罗伊的意识从混乱中回归是不知道过了多久之后的事，杰森正坐在他的床角，用纸巾帮他擦掉脸上未干的泪痕。我这个样子又在为谁强出头什么呢，他的头还有些钝钝得痛。  
“小红，谢谢，”杰森有点抱歉地拿起本皱巴巴封皮的书，“书的事情不好意思，以后赔你一本新的。”罗伊摇摇头，象征性地用拳头砸了砸杰森的肩表示兄弟这不算什么。  
“小杰鸟，我的朋友，”他哑着嗓子道，“如果救人让你很痛苦，那至少我答应你，我永远不需要你来救。”  
杰森心中一震，良久无言，只有给他的小灯泡一个结实的拥抱。  
“去看会电视吧。”他隔了很久终于开口。能散心的范围十分有限，杰森去搀扶罗伊，两人一起拖着迟缓的步子离开还残余着争吵气息的病房。  
电视上正暴风滚过一位雷厉风行政客的新闻，罗伊愣住几秒忽然苦笑起来，他朝电视努努嘴，“我爸。”  
“换个频道？”杰森下意识地去摸遥控器。  
罗伊仍是摇摇头，按住杰森的手，他的手总是这么凉。  
“我被送来医院的原因是因为酒精中毒导致的休克，好笑的是直到我昏迷奥利弗才知道原来我在酗酒。从我能记事开始他就很忙，你懂的，忙不完的那些规定文件起草之类的。家里总是像个黑洞，永远只有我一个人，随时要把我吸到哪里去似的。”罗伊怔忡地盯着电视上精明干练的身影，一副心不在焉的样子。杰森悄悄翻转手心用力抓紧罗伊的手指。“他送我来医院之后立刻拂袖离开了，冰冷的管子从喉咙伸进去的时候我正好清醒过来，我在想有什么事让他这么忙，连这种时候都不能在我身边呢。他的女朋友——戴娜，一个贴心的人——取而代之地守了我一夜。”  
可惜父子关系真的不是我的长项，杰森心想，他只能更用力地包住罗伊的手。  
电视里奥利弗巨大的头像被贴在电话连线的一端，另一端的主持人絮絮叨叨地报道新出台的更为严格的《未成年人酒精管控规定》。  
“‘未成年人酒精管控规定’，是啊，然后我就知道他在忙什么了。在我意识模糊地在洗胃和打点滴中辗转腾挪的时候，他把我扔在冷冰冰的地方，连夜起草了这个规定，正是插着喉管的我最需要的。”  
杰森看向电视，中年人的面容是电视妆容也没能压下去的疲惫，眼下明显的青黑预示着他这些日子都没有好好休息地在忙着这个规定的相关推行手续。但他也知道这些道理是不能讲的，谁都可以说但作为朋友不行。而且他自己家的情况又好到哪里去了呢，只怕罗伊在面对杰森的情况时作为局外人也会和他看见一样明晰的东西，就像他们刚碰面罗伊曾经欲言又止的那句“他没准也用了心”。理解是一回事，体谅是一回事，他们作为懂事的小孩其实什么都清楚得很，只是道理不能缓释任何压力和痛苦，体谅也就只能点到为止了。  
“我会住进这里是因为酒精成瘾，比你还堕落一些，”罗伊用食指按住杰森下意识的辩解，“这种事情吧，大人们总在攻击表象，这个表象比一切疾病的症状都要痛苦，它蚕食你，它把你拉进深渊，甚至有一天拉进坟墓。可是他们总看不到根源——”罗伊拉住杰森的手按在自己胸膛，“根源其实在这里。”  
“杰，做错的人就一定不能获得幸福吗？”罗伊忽然没头没尾地问了一句。  
杰森叹口气，他双手裹住罗伊的手举到自己额前闭上眼，“所有人都能得到宽恕。”  
罗伊笑了，眼角红通通。  
你可真是个神父，小杰鸟，他说。


	6. Chapter 6

时间拨回当下，罗伊已经盯着眼前的香槟杯半小时了。  
如果杰森在肯定会直接问他，你又开始喝酒了？就算问这种话他也一定会是一副把手撑在脸侧悠哉的样子，这位朋友总是能直率又不讨人厌。  
这只是修行，点了酒不喝对着它保持清醒的那种。罗伊对着空荡荡的身侧自言自语。他晃晃杯子，透明的液体像一块澄澈的宝石，气泡随着他的动作浮上去，发出令人愉悦的滋滋声。瞧瞧我在骗谁呢，罗伊叹口气把自己抽出独角戏的小游戏，小费和一口没动的酒推在吧台上，然后习惯性地在离开前和美女调酒师飞了个吻。  
凛冽的风在开门一瞬间前仆后继打过来，凉得他脸颊一瞬间失去了知觉。我不该一个人来酒吧的，罗伊在长而宽厚的袖子中攥紧拳头，忽然有点后悔。  
他没有离开这个城市，大概是心里还存了些侥幸。最近选择的体验生活对象在一个没什么观众的小剧院，找到那里的时候剧院经理几乎正准备卷铺盖跑路，因为没有吸引人的剧本，没有当家的演员，也自然没有什么钱继续运营。  
好巧，罗伊听罢嘴角上扬，我都有。  
最初的想法其实相当简单，舞台这几十平米的空间，是世间难得允许的内心独白也可以大声宣之于众的魔法场所——所有情绪和心底的思索可以夸张和放大，乘着声音和动作的小船驶出海面。简单点说，就是个言语版的卡拉ok。酒精不是一个正确的出口，那么很显然地，我需要这个，罗伊心想，而且又有谁能比我更了解我的角色呢？

比起二位当事人，更头痛的大有人在，那就是罗伊的编辑。  
“写不了是什么意思，”编辑太阳穴跳得像一颗即将爆发的超新星，“你还记得是你主动要求接的委托吗？”  
“发生了一些事情。”罗伊在嘈杂的背景音里面里面大声嚷道，企图盖过杂音。  
“你是和你的老板分手了吗？说真的太吵了，你又到哪里采风去了？”  
“你真的好多问题……我在剧院排练，然后我们没有分手，只是暂时分开。”  
“暂时？那是多久？而且我没有听错吧，排练？需要我提醒你这周六就是截稿日了吗？”  
“暂时就是暂时，他没说期限。以及你真的好啰嗦，就当我没说写不了的事情吧。你放心我会熬夜写完的。滴——”  
没有期限的暂时分开，真好，这完全不是分手的同义词。编辑对着任性挂断的电话无语凝噎。虽然罗伊总能掐到最后一秒把东西给他，姑且还有点最低限的职业道德，但适应了罗伊逐渐健康的创作周期之后的忽然昨日重现让他有点无所适从，或者说，有点担心。  
罗伊回到他新租的小屋的时候已经是半夜了，他是不会管这个冷冰冰的地方叫家的。新的落脚点，他更愿意这么称呼。从公寓带走的书还放在垒起的大箱子里，是杰森开车帮他送过来的，而现在他一点拆开的心思都没有。  
开工吧，他清脆地拍了拍自己的脸，冲了杯速溶的浓缩咖啡。苦味让罗伊一时间脸皱成一团，他忍不住想起抚着他后背哄他喝下完全没加牛奶和糖的美式咖啡的那只手。  
好吧，他一瞬间想起的事还有很多。有杰森落在他额头的十字，有杰森在柔软被褥中熟睡的脸，还有更早的，在他们还是住院的小男孩们的时候，杰森为回归神父身份而崩溃，他环住杰森还不像现在这么宽阔厚实的肩膀，对他说“你不必对他们负责”那一刻杰森缓缓舒展开的眉心。  
他还记得自己轻佻的提议，“嘿，我给你出个主意，不如去开个酒吧好了，然后我去给你当驻唱歌手。”十年过去了，罗伊也有点记不得当时的杰森是怎么回应他的提议的，但今年的事终究还是记得的。当自己满怀期待的作为驻唱歌手坐在杰森的酒吧里，杰老板看到他的第一句话是“我没有见过你，新来的？”  
该死的，迪克格雷森。多半是那时候同时在他们俩心中响起的话。  
——稍微解释一下，迪克同时作为一个哥哥和一个发小，正是告诉罗伊“杰森没准还记得你呢”的那个人。  
罗伊从来没有自大到认为自己是拯救了别人的关键角色而希望被别人刻骨铭心地记住，只是他也完全没想到自己会和杰森的黑暗记忆一起被电得忘个精光。哪怕有一丝痕迹呢，作为曾经的朋友，或者只是陪伴身侧的战友也行。  
让他略感宽慰的是他那些安抚性的话语还是在杰森心里留下了些印渍，关于酒吧的提议也好，关于救助别人的态度也好，甚至对于成瘾的观点也好，这些都切实地帮到了他的老伙计。而被电击妨碍到完全失去踪迹的只有罗伊本人存在的部分。  
算了，这样也行吧，罗伊想。  
他又拍了拍脸，不要瞎想了，截稿日在即，这下真的要开工了。

罗伊一向不是很喜欢过分的意外，比如现在，他演完一场没什么观众的话剧然后在后台看见杰森，这对于他脆弱的神经来说太过了，尤其是当他想不到任何滚到床上之外的对应策略的时候。最糟糕的是杰森把他领回家了，他总是这么没有领地意识。  
“你知道接下来会发生什么吗，小杰鸟？”罗伊为难地推开这个曾经也属于他的家门。杰森无所谓地耸耸肩，表示一切尽在他的掌握，他像个真正的成年人一样把罗伊拉进他的卧室，拉到宽敞到足够躺下两个成年男人的床铺。罗伊还能做什么呢，他只好遵从自己的本心地剥除杰森浑身的衣裳，然后拥着这具清凉的身躯陷进熟悉的床铺。他和杰森二人混杂着汗水与泪水溶在一起，浸湿了两人曾一起挑选的格纹床单。  
“这样真的好吗，杰？”罗伊犹犹豫豫。  
“我们都是成年人了不是吗。”  
都说到这个地步了，罗伊当然只能选择服从他的老板的命令。他垂下眼去亲吻着杰森的胸膛一路向下，感受这副饱满的身躯暴露在空气中的每一丝颤栗，虔诚而专注，长长的睫毛像一对振翅的蝴蝶。罗伊的体温向来是滚烫的，而他的口腔显然更甚，他毫不犹豫地含住杰森的性器，柔软的舌头逗弄着杰森敏感的前端。高热的包裹让杰森倒抽一口冷气，他难耐地挺了挺腰去操罗伊的嘴，粗暴地打断了对方技巧高超的讨好，只是发了狠地往里顶，他的手指插进罗伊盘根错节的长发捧着他的脑后按向自己。  
“咳咳，放轻松点，小杰n……呃。”罗伊也不知道嘴里哪里来的空间，在这种时刻仍能含糊不清地喋喋不休，杰森只能更卖力气地向前顶了顶物理性地封住罗伊的话，抓着罗伊的头发半强迫地来了个深喉。  
该怎么说，杰森在床上比较强硬，多数时候罗伊很享受这一点，不过可能不是现在。他实在是呛得受不了，大颗的眼泪接连不断从泛红的眼眶里滚出来，只好伸手去揉捏杰森的结实的大腿转移自己注意力。杰森显然很喜欢这个，他的喉咙滚过些黏腻而甜蜜的呻吟，在罗伊嘴里的性器又勃发了几分，是即将缴械的预兆，罗伊却在这个时候把它吐了出来。杰森不满意地皱眉，罗伊笑了笑，“接下来交给我吧。”  
他抬起杰森的腿环在自己腰上，俯身把他压在床铺里。杰森可怜的直挺挺的家伙失去照料，夹在两人中间，龟头抵在罗伊肚皮上，留下粘稠的透明水痕。  
罗伊的手指不急不缓地探入窄小的入口，另一只手安抚地按揉着杰森紧绷的大腿。虽然平时看起来没心没肺的，但在这种时候罗伊总是很有耐心，杰森想。罗伊的性器灼热地和他的贴在一起，随着罗伊开拓的动作彼此最敏感的地方缓缓地互相摩挲着，快感微弱地累积起来，让这段时间变得格外得难熬。  
“杰，放松点……”罗伊的尾音微微发颤，像一片轻软的羽毛拂过杰森的耳朵。这让他陡然一个激灵，再也捱不下去这漫长的等待。杰森忽然伸手一带，顺势一翻身变成骑在罗伊身上的姿势。  
“接下来交给谁，嗯？”  
好吧，之前说过的，罗伊很享受杰森在床上强硬的样子，他从善如流地躺好手搭在杰森的腰上。杰森扶着他的性器缓缓坐下去，太紧了，两个人都因为疼痛而皱了皱眉。  
“放松点，所以我才觉得要准备好再……”杰森瞪了罗伊一眼，多嘴显然对于他们的境况没有任何帮助，甚至让杰森更急躁了几分，罗伊只好悻悻地闭嘴，直到杰森将他那根完全地吞了进去。和看起来硬邦邦外表完全不同的，他的老板内里又软又热，依依不舍地吮住罗伊的棒子。在他们几近静止互相适应的小半分钟里，罗伊感觉自己好像变回母亲子宫中的胚胎，意识尚且模糊着，只有羊水和子宫内壁将他温暖而体贴地包裹。  
杰森很快挣脱了短暂的适应期，不耐地上下动起腰来，小麦色的肌肤沁出一层薄汗，随着热烈的动作汗滴流动，延伸出一道道色情的水痕。生涩的感觉逐渐被尾椎而上的一波波快感覆盖，杰森大概是终于被捅开了，动作顺滑了许多，他便主动去找自己舒适的那个点，引着罗伊往那里发力。罗伊适时地用力抓紧他的腰，配合着他的节奏一下下往上顶弄，他的小鸟毫不掩饰地发出令人脸红的好听叫声。杰森微微后仰，从罗伊的角度只能看见他线条分明的下巴扬起，让他很想凑上去亲下。杰森的腿僵硬地绷紧在罗伊身侧，膝盖在上下耸动起伏中成了发力的根基，死死钳住罗伊的肋骨边缘。  
该死的，他一定淤青了，罗伊暗暗吃痛，怀疑他的老板最近又疯狂健身了。  
杰森总是在床上更主动的那个，但今天比以往还要更热情些，到罗伊也有点招架不住的地步，他的胯骨被成年男人的体重颠簸着压住，在床单上摩擦得很难受。我们这也不算太久没见面吧？罗伊困惑，他被同时翻涌的情欲和痛痒搞得有些分裂。  
而杰森这边有先前的口活打头阵，很快伺候舒服了自己，射了出来。这让他顿时没了动力和兴致，有点恹恹地随意动几下。罗伊觉得有点好笑地把正贤者时刻的人拉低下来，让对方的脸颊埋在自己肩颈，然后开始做他的最后的冲刺。  
这个姿势对于罗伊来说不是很好发力，床垫过于松软，床单有些打滑，他只好放弃杰森偏好的高速打桩改为他更擅长的慢条斯理地整根退出又整根没入，好在杰森这会也不是很在意，懒懒地随便他摆弄。罗伊伸手够到杰森浑圆的臀部揉捏——杰森通常并不喜欢这个部分——往两边掰开些，方便自己更多地顶入。杰森从没发现自己能被破开到这个地步，刚射精之后的抽插基本是没有什么快感的，他只能清明地去感受每一寸罗伊性器的形状，坚硬而炙热地塞进来，往里，再往里。直到带着罗伊体温的精液终于深深地打进他的体内。

“我们这样是不是很像老友记里的莫妮卡和理查德？会上床的朋友关系？”罗伊歪在亲切的床单里发问。  
“闭嘴吧罗伊，”杰森剪得短短的指甲深深地抓进罗伊的脊背，留下几绺艳红的划痕，“你能不能少看点没营养的剧？”  
“你这是电视剧界的种族歧视，小杰鸟，”罗伊长长的头发略过杰森的脖颈，“你不要瞧不起连载了十季的常青剧集好吗？”  
“至少我们两个不会为要不要孩子的事情而争吵。”杰森撇撇嘴。  
“好吧，”罗伊认输地在被褥里缩得更紧实些，“毕竟我们两个没人能做到这个……在目前的科学水平下？”  
“闭嘴吧罗伊。”杰森瞪了他一眼，又弥补性地拢了拢罗伊的头发。  
怎么讲，罗伊在这种魔幻而浪漫的时刻心想，如果我永远只是个创作者，或者限制范围的小世界造物主就好了。一切都是因为真挚涌出的爱而起的。“我爱你所以我要离开你”的戏码如果只是出现在舞台上，将是多么动人的戏码。如果罗伊只是看着荒诞剧本展开的观众，一切都不会这么艰难。罗伊喜欢充满矛盾与冲突的世界，就像他曾经在访谈中透露的那样。如果他只是个观众，他可以专心欣赏这份诗意。只是杰森作为永远超乎他控制的元素，闯入他本就乱七八糟的世界，让他变成荒诞的主角，成为浪漫主义的主角。  
甚至在杰森压根没有记忆的时候，罗伊就已经成为了他曾经展示过的那张破破烂烂画纸创作的中心染料。  
而当你成为剧中人，理所应当的，痛苦不会因此而减轻。  
与之相对的，快乐也不会因此而减量，比如当下，当你埋在你（前）男友温热又包容的身体里，这份快意也不会有一丝减量，几乎把罗伊好不容易冷硬下来的决心融化得七七八八。  
该死的，我好想回来。罗伊抱紧杰森的腰在床铺里想。  
回来吧罗伊，这没什么大不了的。杰森在被单中央想道。  
可事实是当下他们谁也没能开口，因为核心的矛盾依然没有得到解决。  
罗伊的头紧紧地埋在杰森的胸口，温暖又柔软地埋在坚实的肌肉中，耳畔是杰森有力而沉稳的心跳。  
他们各自心事重重，只能一言不发地拥抱。


	7. Chapter 7

“啊啊啊我写不出来。”罗伊抓着头发一通狂揉。  
“这就是为什么我们约在披萨店？完美的赶稿场所。”坐在罗伊对面的青年一头清爽的红色短发，一边说着话一边垂着眼睛专心地切下一角看起来热量就很高的芝士披萨。  
他叫沃利，和罗伊还有迪克从小一起长大，现在是一名漫画家，虽然方向略有差异，但可以说是罗伊的赶稿地狱同道中人。在罗伊入行之后还一时兴起地伙同和两人的编辑一起拉了个“我爱赶稿”讨论组，开辟出一块定期展开修罗场的固定战场，并且锲而不舍地在罗伊一次次死线前暗搓搓退群后又把人拉进来接受信仰的洗礼。和罗伊这种拖延型选手相反的，沃利可以说是所有编辑的梦中对接对象，提前交稿都只能说是他的常规操作。  
“你是真的不会长胖对吗。”罗伊恹恹地趴在桌上看着沃利鼓着腮帮子咀嚼，不一会半张大号披萨已经不见了踪影。  
“毕竟是高消耗的工作，”沃利无所谓地耸耸肩，“而且高热量让我安心。所以你今天找我就是为了问这个？我的体重情况调研？”  
“你知道当然不是……”罗伊几乎把头发揉成一块蓬松的棉花糖，他苦笑着抬头眨眨眼，“沃利，我写不出东西了。”  
沃利扬扬眉示意他继续说。  
“你知道我之前也经历过这个，就是开始那个什么的时候，”罗伊有点尴尬地做了个喝酒的手势，“问题不是出在我不想写或是什么。天知道我脑子里一直有多少想写的东西，故事大纲，新出场人物，想涉猎的领域，感兴趣的讨论……老天爷，我满脑子都是这些，像电影院现场烹制的爆米花机一样，哗啦，哗啦，热热闹闹炸个不停。”  
“这不是很好吗？”沃利点点头，又拿起一大角披萨塞进大张的嘴里。  
“但是写不出来。我不知道怎么形容，它们就是变不成文字，它们只能在我脑海里保持着骷髅骨架的样子——就像咱们高中生物实验室那个干瘪的家伙一样——可我做不到把血肉贴上去，让它们变成完整的人，或者无论什么完整的生物。”罗伊深深地吸了口气，顺势把铁盘拉到自己面前，好歹从沃利手中抢救下一角披萨塞进嘴里，“哇哦，这家披萨店确实做得不错。”  
“当然，这可是我叔叔推荐的，他可是快餐专家。”沃利较着劲把铁盘又拉回到自己眼前。  
“是，你家祖传的不会胖体质。”罗伊扑哧乐了。他本来还想和一起长大的朋友继续说说自己有多头痛——让文字工作者形容自己感受，他能翻着花不重样一直说下去——但让沃利一打岔又忽然觉得没什么必要，就算把那些花里胡哨的贴切比喻都说完也不会改变什么。  
“其实工作委托我好歹还是能完成的。怎么说，靠技巧也好，靠习惯也好。只是到了自己的东西就完全不行。”罗伊大口地吸了一口可乐，“但你也知道，偏偏这是我生活最重要的一部分，小时候也好，现在也好。总觉得这部分一垮，生活整体也跟着垮了。”  
“可能因为我也迷茫了吧。”罗伊趴在桌子上小声嘀咕。  
“你是不是搞反了？”沃利不紧不慢地叉了洋葱圈去蘸酱。  
“嗯？”罗伊在自己臂弯里蹭了蹭，茫然地抬起点头。  
“先要有生活才会有创作吧。”沃利把洋葱圈的小盒推到罗伊面前示意他尝尝，“作为半个同行，我应该告诉你创作最考验人的恰恰是在没有所谓的神之手降临的时候怎么克服这种虚无，去打磨出个好作品。但作为一起长大的朋友，”谈话好像一点没打搅沃利的进食，金黄的洋葱圈行云流水地进到嘴里，发出咔嚓咔嚓的脆响，“——作为朋友，我会告诉你，实在写不出来的时候就暂时放一放吧。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后好好生活着等呗，等状态回来，”沃利耸耸肩，“人总要有点希望的不是吗。”  
来了，乐观派发言。  
不过休假对于罗伊来说倒的确不是个多难的决定。从困难面前跑走能有多难呢？这种事他已经做过很多次，是熟练工种了。  
“最后多嘴一句，”沃利拆开一盒新的洋葱圈，“我不知道你是怀着怎样的心情创作的，不过还是提醒你一下，别企图通过作品解决问题哦。”  
“这话总感觉听谁说过……”罗伊绞尽脑汁地回忆了一番，完全没得出答案，“总之谢了。”  
“谈心结束了？那再叫个披萨？他家的帕帕罗尼是最棒的。当然，你请客。”  
“你绝对会长胖的，我发誓。”

杰森无所事事地整理着从中心拿回来的自己小时候的储物箱。日记他暂时还没有胆量打开，极大可能会中二含量过高令人不适。他的首选是零七八碎的小物件，用湿毛巾一件件擦了灰放到空荡荡的书柜上。第一支钢笔，第一本漫画……他得说青春期时候的自己可够念旧，在现在的他看来和垃圾没什么两样的东西都被整整齐齐地码放在储物箱里，还耐心地贴了纸标签——正适合给现在一头雾水的青年版自己查看——注解了这些凌乱的收藏都曾有着怎样的意义。  
他就是在这时找到一张他和罗伊的合影的。  
准确来说是小时候的他和小时候的罗伊。照片被放在一个精致的木制相框里，他正穿着病号服，而罗伊，呃，穿着一件言语难以形容的花衬衫。他们都有点不自然地挤出个笑容，僵硬地摆了个剪刀手。  
纸标签上工工整整的一行小字：我最好的朋友，罗伊哈珀。  
杰森太阳穴猛地一跳。

杰森当晚做了个梦，那是个完全不同的世界，和他所居住的平静宇宙相反的，那里有层出不穷的坏蛋冒出来，是真正的战场，那里依然有罗伊和他，他成了红头罩，罗伊成了军火库，空气中总是弥漫着血肉与硝烟的味道，他们甚至依然是室友。他们会把后背交给彼此，让高速子弹和箭矢去破空穿过坏蛋的肩胛骨。杰森一边转开眼避开过分血腥的画面，一边有点好笑地想，看来不管在哪个世界我都在忙着拯救世界。而罗伊，杰森叹口气，罗伊依然是一副长不大的样子，在那个世界罗伊也是花光了他们联合账户的钱，让自己无可奈何又发不出火。  
场景飞速地切换，杰森的眼前出现一栋熟悉风格的建筑，朴素又温馨地立在乡野之中，是那个世界的疗养院。他还没来得及皱眉困惑为什么会出现这个，一扭头看见罗伊忽然倒下了。  
是彻底失去生命迹象地倒下。  
在那么轰轰烈烈战火横飞的一个世界，罗伊反而在安宁乡无声无息地出局了。  
有那么一瞬间杰森和梦里另一个世界的杰森完美地叠加重合到了一起，他的大脑在剧烈的冲击下放空了几秒——几分钟也说不定——他的心跳一定很快，因为他的耳朵里除了漫长尖利的耳鸣只有急促雷声一样密密匝匝的鼓点。一时间他的脑中一片空白，预想的悲伤愤怒什么都没有来得及降临，只是空空荡荡的。  
麻木中他眼前的场景却不给他喘息机会，又变幻起来，万花筒一样的光晕让杰森有些目眩。这次他不再是旁观者，成了第一人称，他的视野忽然降低一大截，杰森不适应低下头，发现是还没长完个子的少年时自己的身体。而少年罗伊正笑嘻嘻地坐在他右侧，纤细的脚踝从他宽大的病号服里伸出来，在病床边晃晃悠悠。杰森还没从罗伊倒下画面的冲击中走出来，看见少年罗伊活蹦乱跳的样子，不禁凑过去给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。  
“噢这么热情，”少年罗伊有点惊讶，但很快配合地顺了顺他颤抖的后背，“好了小杰鸟放轻松点，你太用力了让我有点疼，”罗伊吐舌头做个鬼脸，“所以你凌晨把我叫起来就是为了给我个拥抱？”  
反正你肯定已经醒了，杰森心底有个声音这样说道，就像这样的对话曾经发生过一样，他便照猫画虎地复述了一遍。  
“倒是确实醒了，”罗伊安抚地拍了拍杰森的后背，“你怎么出这么多汗，又做噩梦了？”  
杰森点点头，这次他是百分百真诚地和心底的声音达成了一致，严谨点说他可还在这个噩梦里面呢。  
“太阳都还没出来我们就醒了，可真气人，”罗伊面上也没看出有多生气，弯腰从杰森床头够了一包柠檬片拆开，吃了一片又食不甘味，假装杰森看不见地悄悄藏回零食堆里，“可惜我们这里窗户都是锁死的，星星也看不太全。对了，以后一定要搞个开放阳台，我就可以坐在栏杆上一边看星星一边和你聊天了。”  
？？？怎么以后还有我的事？杰森听见心底的少年自己在过去发出的满头雾水的声音。不过这次他没有再次顺着真实发生过的轨迹复读。  
“好啊，随你折腾。”他说。  
杰森把罗伊埋在零食堆里的开封柠檬片扒拉出来也给自己喂了一片，强烈的酸味把他刚过分起起伏伏的情绪打了个包，惊惧，麻木伙同微弱的喜悦一并卷在舌尖化成涓涓细流的温热小溪淌进心里。  
只是不知道是不是因为对话展开背离了自己的记忆，罗伊的形象像失灵的投影一样在病号服少年，背着箭矢的军火库，和现实中的小作家里面来回闪动。最后画面终于稳定下来，停在了杰森最熟悉的那个，戴着黑框眼镜头发乱糟糟扎在脑袋后面的不怎么争气的样子上。  
“我就知道你是最好的。”罗伊笑容满面地转向他，昏暗的街灯透过窗格照在他苍白的侧脸。  
杰森就在这一刻骤然醒来。  
窗外是梦里截然相反的白天——毕竟已经是昼伏夜出工作作息的成年人——明晃晃的阳光从没拉严实的的窗帘缝隙直直射入，角度正好地晃到他的眼睛。一切都和刚才梦到的小时候完全相反，他的卧室窗户已经没有锁，他的生活也再没有宵禁，甚至还正好有个宽敞明亮的开放式阳台。  
只是偏偏最关键的最期待这一切的人已经不住在这了。  
看来他们得该死的好好聊一下了，杰森头痛地爬起来，利索地把窗帘一把拉开。

罗伊的去处很好打听，只要在酒吧的时候竖起耳朵就行了。比如现在，两位美丽的女士正在分享一组社交媒体上的照片，话题中心的那个人显然正是罗伊，而杰森只需请她们一杯酒便得到了新晋小演员的工作地址。  
错开酒吧的营业时间，杰森挑了最近一个工作日的白天场剧目。事实证明工作日还能出来欣赏艺术的人确实不多，观众席稀稀拉拉的，除了杰森便只有零零星星的几个大学生和三两个老年人。杰森不想太醒目，选了剧院最远角落落座，反正剧院不是很大，而他的视力也很好。  
全场灯光在开演后暗下来，只留下台上的追光，环绕在罗伊身侧的一圈天地，仿佛光是因他而产生的。杰森隐隐地感觉这个画面和他内心深处的模糊回忆接轨到了一起，产生了浓郁的亲切感，大概曾几何时，在某段他已经记不清的流逝时间里，罗伊在他心里就是这样的印象。这个认知让他隐隐有些头痛，实际上从看到那张照片之后他就开始头痛了。这突然意识到的不知道定义为崭新还是陈旧好的，对他来说和陌生没什么区别的交集，让他对他们这段关系的把握增添了指数级的难度。  
台上的罗伊和平日看起来很不一样，可能是为了避免强光干扰特意画了妆的缘故，也可能是背负了厚重故事的缘故，此刻他的眉眼格外深邃些。都说舞台这种形式是用躯体和语言去外化人物心理，但杰森专注地看着台上，依然觉得是罗伊的眼睛在说话，闪耀又新鲜，比和他一起生活过的那双眼睛要多说了很多没能说出口的话。  
于是杰森就这样头脑一热把闪着光的人直接从后台领回了家。  
这样不过脑子的结果就是俩人现在缩在一个被子里，从头发丝到脚趾尖都累到动不了，同时也尴尬地不知道说什么好。  
“小杰鸟，老实说你今天是不是有点反常？”罗伊率先开了口，在今天的场合里他是那个什么都不知道就被带回来狠狠折腾一番的人。  
“嗯？”杰森懒懒地把头靠在罗伊的头边上，不置可否地扬扬眉。  
“我是说，虽然你一直都比较，呃，主动，”罗伊小心翼翼地措辞，“但今天有点失控吧。发生什么了？”  
杰森于是拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出他们小时候合影的相框塞给罗伊。  
“噢，”罗伊短促地惊呼一声，“你都想起来了？”  
杰森点点头又摇摇头，“找回一点印象，但就跟泡了水的拼图差不多，我知道这里曾经有过点什么，但具体什么花纹想不起来……大学期末考试回忆课本的感觉？”  
杰森想看看罗伊什么反应，是失落还是松口气，但罗伊只是被他的形容逗笑了，凑过来更进一步地紧了紧环住他的腰的手。  
“你一直都记得？”  
“嗯，”罗伊用他的头顶蹭蹭杰森下巴上新冒出的胡茬，“但这也没什么大不了的，你不用感到抱歉。毕竟喜欢我的是现在的你不是吗？”  
是啊，杰森低下头，嘴唇贴在罗伊的额头，我喜欢你。  
可对于他们两人来说如果想走下去，只是当下的喜欢是不够的。他们之间怀着对彼此的爱也不能和解的根本原因是他们都和自己不能和解。所以他们不能就这样把过去的烂账扔在那，放心地拥抱现在的自己和对方，他们必须哪怕不情愿也要把伤口翻出来看个明白才行。  
而这个他曾经认为各自处理便好的程序，在他发现他们过往的深刻交集后变了性质，杰森以他天赋的直觉重新判断，这可能最好还是他们一起完成。  
“睡会吧，”杰森从床头柜摸出个发圈，熟练地帮罗伊把铺满枕头的头发松松地束到头顶，“睡醒我们得好好聊聊。”他终于下定决心，长长地呼了口气。  
罗伊从他的怀里挣扎着钻出脑袋，“不能现在聊吗？话说我还想和你分享我的话剧表演体验呢。你是不是觉得写东西的为什么要去表演，你知道吗加缪以前也演过唐璜的，虽说写东西不一定写的过他，但我打包票我演戏一定比他强。而且最近剧院经理提议排个音乐剧我也很感兴趣……”  
“罗伊，”杰森久违地揉了揉太阳穴，“闭嘴，睡觉。”  
“好吧。”罗伊委委屈屈地缩回被窝，抱住杰森清凉的身躯闭上眼。  
至少音乐剧还是算了吧，杰森回忆了一下罗伊的歌声皱了皱眉，也合上了眼。


End file.
